


Detective AU Askfic

by Hexiva



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Foe Yay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Rogers is caught by the serial killer known as the Red Skull. Tumblr askfic, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective AU Askfic

Detective Rogers didn’t believe in evil. Every criminal had their reasons for doing what they did; they just needed a little help to get back on their feet. Deep down, he believed, people wanted to do the right thing. 

That was probably why the Red Skull found Rogers before Rogers could find him.

The serial killer stalked a circle around Rogers, a fascinated gleam in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Rogers asked, helpless and genuinely confused. 

"Because, Detective," the Skull said, smirking, "I want to teach you what evil really is."


End file.
